


The Unperfect Lights Rise

by Totling



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totling/pseuds/Totling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After staring into the sunset atop the hill in Zawame, Mai decides it is time to steal a moment and a memory for Kouta and Kaito to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unperfect Lights Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, big sis, I wrote you filthy OT3 porn. And then I shared it with the world. I'd apologize, but the world needed more filthy OT3 porn.

Kaito sighed heavily. Well he was like that, anyway, the kind of guy who’d roll his eyes and sit around, biting mad and brooding when things weren’t going his way, and everybody already knew that about him. Mai and Kouta especially, having dealt with his worst attitudes the most of everyone still left in Zawame City.

And there he was, still scowling and folding his arms over his chest as he always did. That got Mai to sighing too, though that was most definitely out of frustration from dealing with his attitude all afternoon. Somehow the sight of him, still on top of the hill with the sun now setting behind him, just added to the scene.

“Come on,” she begged him, but it was Kouta who waved her away from Kaito with one dismissive hand. That was evidently not a gesture she seemed happy to see. 

“We still have time to figure out what we’ll do in the future,” Mai snapped before Kouta could even get a word out in his defense. Probably a good thing, given that now the look on her face was rivaling Kaito’s in the intensity of their scowl. “That doesn’t mean we can’t still enjoy _now_ together.”

“What are you planning?” Kaito asked. At least he looked marginally less hostile when he was sounding smug.

Kouta looked back and forth between his two friends without a clue. “What? Planning? Mai?”

The girl grinned suddenly, jumping to attention and rocking on the heels of her high-top sneakers. She acted fast, shoving Kouta in place just a few feet away from where Kaito remained standing still. He let out a squawk and batted at her hands, but Mai was too quick and had already slipped away. Kouta, pouting, turned away from both of the others and started crossing his arms over his chest and that was exactly what Mai was after. 

In one smooth move, Mai hooked her elbow through Kouta’s and pulled him close. He was pulled off balance and let out a short, confused yelp, and got no further. Mai had already hooked Kaito’s arm with her other elbow and locked both boys to her side almost defiantly. 

“Oi.” 

Kouta felt the sharp tug Kaito made to try and get away. He also felt the way Mai just cinched her arms in tighter to keep him in place.

“What did I just tell you?” she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye Kouta swore he could see. The girl holding both boys to her sides jumped again, landing hard and dragging them both several feet away from their original positions. _Aha!_ So it was going to work after all. “We’re going to enjoy this. All three of us.”

Now seemingly resigned to being Mai’s sidekick, at least until he could get free with his dignity in tact, Kaito huffed and stepped smart to keep up with the brisk pacing she was setting. For his part, Kouta didn’t see any reason why he should fight Mai for control. And he definitely wasn’t going to raise a fuss if Kaito was going along with it. That got him to smile, and he didn’t have a problem bouncing along the pathway.

He figured out the way they were headed soon enough, though Kouta wasn’t entirely sure that Kaito was familiar with these particular side streets. When he tried to look past Mai to see what the other boy was up to, Kouta couldn’t see his face to get a read on Kaito’s expression. All that he could tell was that Kaito was strutting along like it had been his plan the whole time to be attached to Mai, and that his arms were quite possibly frozen in place where he had then crossed over his chest. 

It took another few blocks for Kaito’s curiosity (or his discomfort) to begin to show itself. He was spending much more time not just glancing about his surroundings, but actually turning his head to get a read on where he was. Mai was just a little bit proud of that.

“Don’t worry,” she said, with a brightness in her voice that couldn’t be ignored. She wasn’t going to wait for anyone to ask. “Kouta knows where we’re going. Don’t you, Kouta?”

Perhaps not the most reassuring answer was the one Kouta gave first. “I do?” 

She sent her childhood friend a dark look and Kouta stepped quickly as far from her as he could manage with her iron grip still holding him beside her. “Uh, I mean, yeah I do! Who doesn’t?”

That time he couldn’t stop Mai from kicking him in the ankle, though he only hissed a little and kept moving. That had made Kaito laugh - just once, but it felt oddly warmer than usual. As if he’d actually enjoyed something for once in his life. Well, Mai had a way about things, Kouta knew that. He also knew she’d really yell at him if he messed things up for her again, and just smiled at the pair of them instead. It was that grin on his face that made Kaito look away again in disgust. 

That’s when Mai’s house came into view.

It was nothing large or fancy, as her home had been when her father was still caring for the shrine in her childhood, but it was home. It wasn’t much to speak of; two stories, pale exterior, just the same as the other homes all around it. There was just enough yard to say so out front, more a strip of grass and bedraggled flowers than anything else, and a walkway leading to a simple and modest little building. At first glance, it was only the Takatsukasa nameplate at the door that gave it any real distinction from its neighbors. Anyone who took the time to look more closely might have spotted things through the windowpanes but before that, the Takatsukasa household had one thing no other house on the block had, small as it was. 

Just above the actual frame of the front door, where most people did not tend to look, was another sign. While it was not completely hidden from view to anyone passing by, there were not many in Zawame City who would scrutinize close enough to realize that the now worn and faded piece above the door was a length of shimenawa from the Takatsukasa shrine itself. 

Kaito’s sharp eyes saw it immediately.

“This had better be good,” he grunted. Mai just smiled at him and nudged Kouta with her hip. He was quick enough to take the hint and slide his free hand into her pocket to pull out her house key. It only took another moment longer for Kouta to get the door open and Mai was content enough to let him lead the odd trio into the doorway, pausing only long enough for them all to remove their shoes. Kouta and Kaito, each with one hand free, didn’t have any real trouble with that though Kaito did make a fuss of untying and removing his shoes slowly and methodically. Mai simply stepped on the heels of her shoes and popped them off that way, laces still tied. She’d right them when it came time to leave, no problem there.

Kaito was looking around as he stood back up and this time he did not cross his free arm again; it moved instead to his pocket as he took in Mai’s home. The door had opened into the entryway, which opened immediately into the living room. A television was fixed on the wall, and several framed photographs of Mai and her family dotted the room. A small couch and table were parked at the opposite wall, just a few short meters away, and the staircase was visible behind them leading upstairs to the bedrooms. Two more rooms rounded up the downstairs, a small but brightly decorated kitchen just past the couch, and one whose door was closed. The bathroom, going by the picture nailed to the actual door, of a duck sitting happily in a bathtub. 

It was pleasant, really, if not also small. Cozy was one word for it. All the actual things seemed neat and clean, and enough bright colored reminders of Mai’s personality made the place seem somehow warmer and more kind. The neon colored letter magnets on the side of the fridge spelled out the word “DANCE” and held up a picture of Team Gaim, and on the stairway railing were parked several plush animals. They’d been moved with their heads pushed through the bars to make it seem they were watching everyone come into the house, their sewn on smiles making them the welcoming committee.

“Where to?” Kouta was asking with a lopsided grin. When Mai only nodded at the stairs and Kouta began to lead them, Kaito did not hold them back. 

It was all too obvious when they reached the top of the landing whose room was whose and just where they were headed. Only one occupant of this house, Kaito knew, could have a bedroom door with Gaim patterned all over it in hot pink and rhinestones. 

Mai still wouldn’t let go or even loosen up until the three of them had squeezed through the doorway and into her room. Even then, she made sure that she heard the door latch before the two boys were at last released. Kouta began stretching his aching arm out immediately, both arms waving wide over his head, while Kaito pocketed his newly freed hand and watched Mai slip the lock in place on the door.

She practically skipped away from the door, brushing up against the first of three full length mirrors arranged against the less cluttered side of the room. They were lined up in a row against the wall, which itself was covered in cutout shapes on bright paper and dozens of cute stickers and photographs. Beyond them, a chest of drawers was propped against the wall, and a huge floor lamp with floral patterned covers. 

The wall facing the street, the conjoining wall, was home to more stickers and decorations and both a computer desk and another set of bureaus. Mai’s only window, framed with simple white curtains that were tied back with puffy blue bows, was closed. On the sill was a plant and below that, the bed. It had been pushed up against the wall to give more floor space, but now Mai was pushing Kaito into her closet - which took up nearly all of the last wall, the rest devoted to the door - and instructing Kouta to shove the bed out.

Kaito watched the two of them move it before he spoke. “What’s this about?”

“Dunno,” Kouta responded quickly. He still smiled. “Something good?”

“Definitely,” Mai agreed. She smiled first at Kaito and then at Kouta, looking back and forth between them a few more times before she peeled off her sweatshirt, flinging it over her head and tossing it behind without looking to see where it landed. 

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Kouta shrugged and yanked his hoodie off too, though unlike Mai and her wild throw he chose to drop it on the bed. 

Mai nodded appreciatively. Kaito sighed again.

“That’s not an answer.”

She waved his irritation off. “It’s fine! No one’s home.”

That raised his eyebrow. Kaito shot a glance at Kouta, who was still smiling dumbly. If she was saying what he thought she was saying … 

Kaito knew he was on the right track when Mai pulled her t-shirt off over her head. He heard Kouta gulp audibly as she shook her hair out, long and dark against her skin and the thin butter colored straps of her bra. As the girl shifted, stretching and dropping her shirt to the hardwood floor, Kaito’s eyes followed the line of lace down from her shoulders to the curve of her breasts. There was something at the center of the bra too, but he couldn’t make it out before she stepped to the side, changing his view completely. 

Kaito watched with the same intrigue and fascination as Mai pushed Kouta’s over shirt down his arms. She knew how to get what she wanted. He’d admire that in anyone, but especially in this woman. 

Though he got himself stuck trying to wriggle both arms out at once, Kouta managed to get rid of his plaid shirt by himself at least. He let Mai start to roll his tee up, but rather than risk getting stuck again he took over and yanked it over the back of his head. Kaito let out an amused little sound at that, which made Kouta flush through his smiling face.

Then Mai came for Kaito. She hadn’t done more than grab his coat by the lapels when his hands took hold of hers, both of them at once, and pulled them off of him. 

“No,” he said. The look she gave him was one of pure hurt and confusion. Even Kouta looked troubled from the other side of the room. 

“Kaito - “

“In case you have forgotten,” Kaito interrupted Kouta, dropping Mai’s wrists in the same breath, “there’s a war going on out there.” 

He nodded toward the window. Kouta and Mai both followed his glance but said nothing. He looked exasperated and she just looked put out, honestly. Kaito frowned. 

“I’m doing it,” he announced, and that brought the attention back to him. Mai’s eyes lit up as Baron’s former leader began undoing the buttons of his vest and shirt. She bounced a little on her heels and Kaito watched appreciatively when her breasts did, too. 

With his shirts open but not off (he refused again to remove his jacket, citing the potential need to leave quickly; he said nothing about the dull, aching wound on his arm), Kaito pointed at Kouta and flicked his finger at the curtains. “Kazuraba! Make yourself useful for once.”

“Kaito, everyone’s evacuated,” Mai teased, but it didn’t really matter. Kouta had already turned his back on them and begun futzing with the tiebacks. Kaito smiled.

“I’m aware,” was all that he said before he leaned down to kiss her. Her hesitation lasted for the split second it took her to realize what was happening and then Mai was pressing her chest into Kaito’s and tipping her face to deepen the kiss he’d started. 

Kaito pulled away almost silently just as the triumphant Kouta began to turn back around. Mai let out a soft noise of surprise and tried to cover it up with a giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” Kouta asked them. Neither one answered so he let out a whine and listlessly stamped his foot. “It didn’t take me that long to get ‘em closed, come on!”

He pouted and Mai laughed again, a sound warm and comforting to them both. She moved to pat Kouta’s cheek gently and once he was smiling again, she looked back to Kaito. He still hadn’t moved from her closet, which was fine except that she was quite sure the bed would be much more comfortable for everyone. 

“Kaito?”

He tipped his face toward her, though Mai’s back was to him. Kouta could see his reaction and stopped chuckling with Mai to see what was happening. 

“What is it?”

Mai clasped her hands over her chest. Kouta swallowed hard. Kaito raised an eyebrow. Slowly, the girl relaxed her tight shoulders and spoke in her soft, determined tone with which both boys were so utterly familiar.

“Kaito,” she repeated, “I meant every word before. Now and in the future, I want us to find something. All three of us.” She looked at Kouta for emphasis and he nodded obediently. “But right now, we have to do something, too. Something exciting that isn’t trying to save the world. Unless you two would rather just go back to the Garage and keep trying to save Zawame… ?”

Her carefully worded question was met with a snort. 

“I didn’t throw you off of me for a reason,” Kaito remarked. The smug look on his face was nothing compared to his voice. “If I hadn’t wanted to come here with you, I’d have taken off a long time ago.” 

Mai spun around to beam at him in pure delight. Kouta just smiled at the resolve they both had shared and flopped himself out flat on the bed. 

It only took three long strides for Kaito to close the distance between the closet and the bed. He paused and looked down at Kouta, his face carefully neutral as his gaze raked over the others’ muscular body. While he didn’t look outwardly impressed, Kaito still let his fingers run along the edge of the bed, mere inches from where Kouta lay watching him. 

His actions had not gone unnoticed by Mai, either. Stepping up on tiptoe, she pressed her lips to Kaito’s cheek before quickly leaning down to give the same affection to Kouta. She lingered another moment longer, reading his expression and brushing her hair out of her face. 

Without another word, Mai dropped down to her knees. Her fingers were flying as she unfastened Kaito’s belt and slipped it loose. The man himself was actually startled by it and let out a curious noise.

Mai just laughed. “Look, don’t start complaining before I have a chance to do anything, alright?” 

She looked up at Kaito through her bangs and watched him nod before she tugged his pants down around his knees. He didn’t stop her or say anything more, not even as her fingers slid against his bare skin. He inhaled sharply but kept his silence even as her touch moved from his thigh. Mai knew that all eyes were on her, she had heard the change in Kouta’s breathing too, and she felt a tremor of excitement run through her spine. She had waited long enough, and she was done with it.

Her fingers curled around Kaito’s cock. The heat of it always surprised her. She took another deep, slow breath to calm herself as she began to move her hand, stroking Kaito slowly and squeezing her fingers gently.

When he let out a half-stifled moan, Mai’s smirk of a smile returned. 

“Hey,” Kouta half-mumbled, rolling onto his side so that he could get a better look at Mai. She could feel his envy. “No fair.” 

The girl laughed again. Kaito nearly shuddered at the feel of her breath against him. 

“Get on the bed at least.” Kouta sat up as he said it, pushing the pillows off and making more room. When Kaito didn’t object to her indicating in that direction, Mai stood up and knelt down next to Kouta. Kaito did not join them; he stood, as ever, and Mai just rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand back around his cock, stroking that much faster to make up for the delay.

She waited until Kouta settled himself more comfortably in his spot behind her to cast a knowing look upward and push Kaito’s dick past her lips. Moving slowly, letting her tongue run against his sensitive skin and listen to his half choked moans, Mai moaned too and let the vibrations run through him. He liked it better when she braced her palm against his thigh and scratched lightly with her nails.

Then the heavy and familiar presence of Kouta’s hands drew down her sides. Mai straightened her back as his fingers fumbled a little, unused to the new positioning, working open her shorts. She couldn’t exactly be of much help but she tried what little she could. Kouta knew what he was doing, anyway, and made a big deal of sliding her shorts down as far as they would go before giving the same treatment to her leggings.

Mai’s focus was slipping. Kaito’s hand combed through her hair and she pushed more of him into her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head rhythmically. The warm noises the man was letting out kept her going, at least until 

“Cold!” 

Mai jumped and with a soft _pop_ her lips left Kaito’s cock. He let out a low snarl and glowered down at Kouta who was looking awfully apologetic but still was rubbing his fingers between Mai’s legs. When that had happened, Kaito didn’t know. He’d missed seeing Kouta push her panties away and wasn’t happy to know it. 

Both of them were distracted by Mai’s soft whimper. She shifted her weight and moved carefully. One hand still on Kaito, she curled her nails bluntly against his skin just to be sure he knew she hadn’t forgotten. As if that were possible! The other hand she reached between her legs to guide Kouta’s fingers better. When his slick fingers brushed her clit, Mai’s breath caught in her throat. 

Kouta knew that sound. “It’s a little different from behind,” he apologized. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll make up for it.”

“You had better,” was Kaito. Mai smiled at both of them in turn. 

“Just try to enjoy it,” she told them. She could tell Kaito was holding back from saying something biting. Good, but there was better in store. 

In another instant she had her hand wrapped again around the base of his cock and Kaito was the one whose breath was uneven. With Mai’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and her tongue focused on teasing him, it was no wonder he let out a groan. All the noises she was making, small and hot, were muffled around him. He certainly liked that.

Kouta liked it too, knowing that he was the one responsible for all that noise. He was careful to keep moving and not slow down, stroking his fingers everywhere he could reach. Lips, inner lips, her clit, all around, he made slow circles with his fingertips and traced with the pads of his fingers just to see what Mai liked. All of it, yes, he could feel her getting wetter, but she was loudest when he pushed a finger into her, though she tightened up around that finger when he flicked her clit over and over.

Mai swallowed a moan around Kaito that she felt shake him. She dared to look up at him through her lashes and saw that he was staring back down at her intensely, lips parted so he could gasp for air. Sucking harder made both his fingers tighten in her hair and him to curse under his breath. Mai closed her eyes, letting Kouta tease her closer to the edge and concentrating on Kaito’s shallow, uneven breathing. 

His nails scratched her scalp reflexively as he came with a muffled groan. Even that couldn’t stop her. Mai knew how to work Kaito through orgasm, only pulling away when he had nothing left to give. The knowing smile she threw him said it all. He huffed, too red in the face and out of breath to snark, and dared to smile back. 

Then she leaned back on Kouta. Her knees were a little shaky, and she wasn’t going to be able to support herself much longer. Already he was pulling his hand away from the slick join of her thighs, much to Mai’s vocal dismay, to help her rest more comfortably on the bed. With her legs stretched out, it was no trouble for Kouta to settle on one knee, keeping the girl propped up as his hand drew a wet streak down her stomach and back into place. 

Her back arched at that. Kouta chuckled. Kaito kept his eyes on the thumb swirling her clitoris and took a knee as well, tugging Mai’s panties, leggings and shorts off of her. She had enough wherewithal to wonder just when Kaito had found time to strip himself of his pants, and how odd it looked for him to still keep on his coat. A half second later and she was succumbing not only to Kouta’s skilled touch, but Kaito’s hands cupping her breasts over her bra. He was quick too, pinching her nipples through the thin yellow material sharply before he undid the front fastening. It was another heartbeat before he took the weight of her breasts in hand. 

The tension was building low in her belly. Mai licked her lips and tried to urge Kouta on with her hips. Kaito’s thumbs found her nipples again and rolled them, making her almost squeak in delight. 

Kouta’s mouth found the shell of her ear through her hair; Kaito’s, the swelling of her breast. Mai came between them with a soft, sharp cry and trembling legs.

For a long few minutes, Mai was content to simply lie still and be pampered. She treasured the feeling of Kouta and Kaito’s hands exploring her body. If she could only have lived in that moment even longer … 

But Kouta was at his limit, too. Mai let Kaito guide her as she sat up slowly and gave both of his hands a squeeze before she let go. She kissed him again and was happy to see the gentle look on his face in return. 

Kouta was just pouting again when she turned herself around to face him. Kaito laughed over her shoulder at the other man’s needy expression. Mai settled between Kouta’s knees and looked back at Kaito.

“Could you help me out here?” 

Kaito shrugged and considered the idea with a low hum. Kouta looked at him as well and that seemed to make up his mind for him. He crawled alongside the other two and splayed his fingers over Kouta’s taut stomach. It was received very well - Kouta’s muscles flexed under Kaito’s touch with a shiver - and Kaito wasted no more time. It was easy for him to work his fingers under the waistband of Kouta’s jeans and easier still for Mai to help by slowly pulling away those same pants down past his hips.

Another shiver followed, this one marked with a soft wanting noise. Kaito snorted. 

“Say it. Tell us what you want.”

Kouta gulped hard. When he strained against Mai’s hold on him, his hips lifted straight off the bed. His pants slid away effortlessly and he was rewarded with Kaito’s hand sinking lower down his stomach. 

It stopped less than an inch from his cock. Kouta bit his lip, and hard. He tried to rock his hips, perhaps force Kaito to touch him, but Mai was leaning on his knees and he couldn’t make himself move the way he wanted to. Kaito’s hand felt miles away. He was just too pinned down.

“Say it, Kazuraba.”

“Come on, Kouta.” There was a lilt in Mai’s voice, an almost singsong happiness, that even she could hear. “Let us in.”

His resolve took a heavy blow. “Why won’t you touch me?”

“Why won’t you ask us for it?” Kaito’s voice overlapped Kouta’s small plea. Mai tried to shoot him a warning look, but Kaito was too busy studying Kouta’s face for his reaction. She barely managed to face her old friend in time to see him swear out the side of his mouth. 

“Do it,” he said. His voice was husky and low. Mai’s hands gripped tighter at his knees. “Touch me. Come on.”

“He asked, Kaito,” Mai said before any snippy remarks flew. “Sort of. It’s close enough.”

Kouta only had seconds to look grateful. Kaito clicked his tongue and closed the gap, strong fingers winding around Kouta’s hard cock which earned him a gasping little half-moan. It brought the smirk back to Kaito’s lips and he leaned over Kouta to better enjoy the noises he was letting out. Several times Kouta tried to tip his face into Kaito’s to have the other man lean away, but he seemed to give in after a particularly throaty noise and at last kissed him. 

Mai smiled. Kaito had to be in charge, of course. She let her fingers wander, from Kouta’s knees and down his thighs, watching the muscles of his legs tense. 

One glance up told her that those two weren’t finished with each other yet. Kaito had conveniently forgotten that Kouta would fight for control of that kiss even flat on his back. She could tell he was lifting up off the bed to do it too, moaning against Kaito’s lips as he did the same to Kouta. 

So she turned her attention to Kaito’s hand, still stroking Kouta steadily. She wriggled closer, her shoulders knocking into Kouta’s knees and her hair tickling his legs before surprising both of them with her tongue licking a short, wet stripe on the head of Kouta’s cock.

He yelped. Kaito muffled it with a moan and she was fairly certain, the nip of his teeth over Kouta’s lip. Mai tucked her hair behind her ear and lapped him again.

Kouta broke from the kiss with a great shuddering gasp for breath. Even Kaito inhaled hard, his face flushed. He watched Mai for a moment longer before he slowed his hand and carefully matched his movements to better suit her purpose. 

With Kaito’s fingers wrapped firmly around the base of Kouta’s cock, pumping in short motions, Mai was free to take the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around it, tasting and teasing as she went. 

She felt Kaito brush his fingers through her hair and hummed, letting the vibrations press against Kouta. His hips bucked shallowly so Mai rewarded his eagerness with more of her mouth, as much as she could take with Kaito still stroking all of him that she couldn’t swallow. Kaito murmured his name and she felt Kouta’s leg muscles tense around her, holding back.

Mai nudged Kaito with one shoulder. It took him just one quick look to catch on but when he did, he drew his free hand to Kouta’s chest and pinched his nipple hard. 

Kouta jerked off the bed bodily. His breathing was harsher than before. Mai took her chances, flicking her tongue against the slit as Kaito ordered the other man to come. Kouta hissed, she heard him, and she saw his hand shoot out and grab Kaito’s shirt collars and she knew what was going on even without seeing it. The surprised grunt of Kaito’s told her that Kouta had dragged him into another deep kiss, and the moan Kouta let out was her only warning before he spilled into her mouth.

When she pulled away, trying not to choke and hurt his feelings, she saw the two boys break away from each other. Kouta fell back against the bed with a dull whump, breathless but all smiles. It was Kaito who turned to her and leaned in, his hand coming to tip her face to his so he could kiss her. His tongue slid past her lips and Mai’s fingers found their way to his shirt too, curling and holding on as he kissed her and tasted Kouta all at the same time.

“We aren’t done,” she said when he pulled away. It was hard to keep her voice level when she was so close to trembling. “We are so far from done.” 

“Oh? Is that right?” 

Kouta said nothing. He just looked back and forth between Mai and Kaito, looking both curious and intrigued. Mai said nothing, instead kissing Kaito again briefly before climbing over Kouta to give him a little attention, too. He certainly didn’t mind having her crawl over him and his tongue curling around hers said plenty about what he thought about that kiss. Mai almost didn’t want to pull away herself. 

Almost. 

She sat up slowly, stretching and rolling her shoulders. Kaito watched her from the corner of his eye as he lay back on his elbows. Mai placed her hand in his and reached to settle the other hand in Kouta’s open palm. This was good, it felt right, and she knew it. She just hoped they did too. 

“Kouta,” she said gently, “hurry up.”

“Hurry up for >em>what?” he grumbled back in reply. He frowned a little when Mai laughed at the response she’d been given, though he could tell that she wasn’t really laughing at him. She was way too nice for something like that.

The girl shook her bangs out of her eyes. Kaito, surprisingly enough, reached to help her with that. His knuckles dragged across her cheek warmly and Mai found herself leaning into his hand as it drew away. No good. He wasn’t giving in this time. 

Mai looked back at Kouta and grinned. “Hurry up,” she repeated, “so we can have sex already.”

“We just did that!” he argued with a quirk of a frown on his lips. Still, Kouta wasn’t quite so flat against the bed anymore, and his was definitely more interested. Mai knew she had him. 

“I want you both, together.”

Kouta nodded once in silence before he choked. Kaito skipped straight to the choking. 

Both of them were gaping with open mouths. Mai’s seemed so serene, so completely calm at her own suggestion, that it left them sputtering. No words could describe the shock that only redoubled at her ease. 

“Mai!”

“To _gether?_ ”

She just sat and waited patiently for their mouths to close before she spoke again. It took awhile for them both to calm down enough for that, but not so calm that either Kouta or Kaito was able to loosen his grip Mai’s hands. They were still trying to absorb everything of course, but that was to be expected, and she wasn’t worried in the slightest. If anything, their nerves were making her feel better about everything.

She had to pry her hands free to shrug her way out of her bra straps. Someone made a noise at the back of his throat when she did that, though Mai couldn’t be sure which boy it was made by. 

“It will be fine,” she said. If she believed it, they would too. “Kouta. Kaito.”

Mai sat back between them with more grace than they had ever seen before. Truth be told, she was doing everything she could to keep from shaking. But it was worth it just for the way Kaito and Kouta met her with renewed enthusiasm. They pressed against her, one on each side, tracing and exploring her body with curious hands.

She loved it. She loved them. She loved the way Kaito pressed his mouth to her shoulder and pressed his hip into hers to let her know that he was into it. And the way that Kouta ran his hands across her ribs and down to her thigh before he let his mouth meet her collar bone. 

Mai inhaled sharply when Kouta’s hand traced back up her side and cupped her breast. Kaito’s teeth scraped her neck gently at the sound, giving him perfect access to the lobe of her ear. He began to murmur her name as Kouta squeezed and she moaned.

It was Kaito whose hand moved between her legs first. Mai spread her knees as far apart as she could, squished comfortably as she was between her boys, so he would have the room he needed to move. 

He wasn’t like Kouta, who liked to take his time with his fingertips. Kaito’s touch was brief against her labia, more to slick his fingers than anything else. From there it was easy to tell what was coming next - two fingers, one on either side of her clit. Mai almost didn’t breathe when he began rolling it between them. If not for Kouta combing through her hair and tipping her head back, she might have forgotten.

She didn’t want him to stop, but her knees were feeling weak, and she still had to get up. Pulling Kaito’s hand away by the wrist was the most difficult thing Mai had to do, and he couldn’t make it easy. No, he had to fight and flick every finger he could against it, making her gasps sharper and breaths more desperate. 

“Hold on,” she heard herself saying. “Hold on, one minute… “

He was reluctant. Kouta kissed her neck and squeezed his hand not just around her breast, but her ass, too, and Mai sat up with a little jolt. 

“Kouta!” She tried to chastise him, but she couldn’t help laughing. He was grinning broadly too, and though Kaito huffed and tried to act disinterested, Mai could see the smile he was fighting back. 

“Wait, okay?” 

She wasn’t quite steady, but with one deep breath after another, she managed to stand on her own power. The little bureau beside the bed was close enough she probably could have reached it without having to stand, but Mai didn’t care. She pulled the bottom-most drawer out and bent over it. 

Over the sound of papers and knick knacks rustling as she searched, she could hear Kouta make a soft, almost moan. She figured out why when she had to dig all the way to the bottom of the drawer and caught the reflection in the mirror on accident. 

Kaito and Kouta were both staring (Kouta more openly, and that included his mouth) at her backside. Their reflections’ eyes widened when Mai straightened her up and bent over again, from the waist, with a casual stretch.

“See something you like?” 

They had never flushed so red. 

The girl passed the little bottle off to Kouta who fumbled it and dropped it onto the bed. Kaito made a confused grunt at the sight of it and snatched it up.

“What the hell… ?” 

He rolled the bottle of lube over and over in his hand trying to figure out the mystery. Mai just raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s obvious what it is, isn’t it? Kouta?”

“Well, yeah,” Kouta answered dutifully. Arguing with Mai while fully naked never ended well, and he’d learned that lesson and taken it to heart. He shifted in place, giving Kaito a little shrug. “What’s so surprising about it?”

Kaito didn’t answer. Mai cupped his cheek gently and didn’t wince at all when he glared at her for it. As a matter of fact, she leaned in closer and pressed her lips to his ear.

“We’re going to need it no matter how wet you make me.” Her voice came out in a low murmur that Kouta could not hear. Those two facts combined caused the hairs on Kaito’s neck to stand end and goosebumps run across his arms. 

Beaming, Mai stepped back, pretending not to see the eager curiosity etched on Kouta’s face. “Now, are you two ready? Because you don’t _look_ ready to me.” 

Once again, they frowned. “Uh, Mai, we’re as ready as we’re gonna get … “ 

“Kazuraba’s not wrong this time,” Kaito finished, shifting purposefully so Mai could see that he - and Kouta too - were both hard. Their eyes couldn’t stay off of her body and they weren’t even bothering to try and hide it anymore. Not that Mai was trying to keep her eyes off of them either … She licked her lip when Kouta’s gaze dropped to her wet thighs and had to remember what she was doing. 

“Well,” she said at last, though her voice was tight, “you’re going to have to get closer, then.”

Kouta glanced at Kaito and moved a fraction of a foot toward him on the bed. Kaito barely moved an inch in Kouta’s direction. 

Mai shook her head. “No, closer.”

This time Kaito rolled his eyes and swung his knee closer to Kouta on the bed, who just made a face at him for it. 

Mai sighed. “Closer.” 

She was met with one exasperated look and one look so dark she almost told him off for it. Instead, she plucked the lube from Kaito’s hand before he could cross his arms and lock it against his chest. This bottle she dangled in front of them before tucking it under one of her own arms. 

“You two,” Mai began slowly, “need to be so close that you are touching. Not just a little bit,” she added, pointing at Kaito’s knee pushing against Kouta’s thigh. At that, Kouta pulled his leg away and the girl pursed her lips. 

“So close you’re touching,” she repeated. “And so close you can fill me together. Now, face each other and let’s see if you can make that happen.” 

Then came more squabbling. Neither Kouta nor Kaito seemed okay with the idea that one of them would have to have his legs over the others’. Every time one pinned his rival down, the rival would pull his legs out and drop them on top of the pile. The only positive was that they were at least facing each other to do it, which she needed them to do, so Mai cut in and helped out. 

Kouta looked pretty smug when Mai held Kaito’s left thigh to the bed so that Kouta’s knee fitted on top of it. That look left his face just as soon as she lifted Kaito’s right leg and did the same to Kouta’s left thigh. She just smiled sweetly and gestured for them to inch closer. Kaito’s mouth quirked in obvious irritation, but they both obeyed her silent wishes.

“Alright,” the girl said softly. That tremble was back in her voice and she tried to disguise it with confidence. “A little more, Kouta. Come on.”

He gasped when her hand wrapped around his cock. Kaito sounded relieved when she did the same to him, slowly urging them closer until with one very satisfied moan, she was able to wrap her hands around both of them at once. Kaito instinctively jerked his hips, grinding his hot cock into Kouta’s, and Mai licked her lips again. Good. 

Lubricant was next. She spilled a huge amount into her palm and began stroking them off together, one hand squeezed around them both at once. Their gasps more than doubled in intensity instantly and Mai moaned at the sound.

The butterflies in her stomach ramped up, too. The moment was here. But Mai’s eyes went wide with a horror she hadn’t considered - she hadn’t thought about this part before, the part where she had to choose who to face and who wouldn’t see her. She’d only focused on the bigger picture. This was bad. This was more than bad. This was a disaster. This -

Kaito’s hand slipped into hers. Without a word or even a look, he spun Mai around. With his other hand on her hip, he guided her neatly into place between himself and Kouta before pressing his mouth warmly between her shoulder blades. 

She let out a small squeak as she settled comfortably on her knees. Mai was perched just above them both and now her breathing was shallower as the excitement pounded like thunder in her temples. 

Kouta looked thrilled and scared at all once. His hands shook when he lay them at Mai’s waist though somehow the feel of his skin against hers calmed the girl down considerably. Kaito had a different approach. He wound one arm underneath Kouta’s hand, sliding the flat of his palm down her belly. 

Mai heard the short, low sound Kouta let out and saw his back arch before she realized where Kaito’s other hand was. If she closed her eyes, she could see his thumb running over the head of Kouta’s dick and not just hear his reaction. 

“Mai.”

Kouta. She looked at him through her eyelashes and found herself studying his face. Warm, dark eyes. Messy hair. Reflexive smile. A concerned look he couldn’t quite mask with lust alone. 

“I’m alright,” she promised. He gave a slow nod but didn’t look completely convinced. She looked back over her shoulder at Kaito, whose worry was easier to read and still better hidden. To him, she gave a brilliant smile. 

“Really,” Mai pressed, “if this was anybody else, you wouldn’t be so worried.”

“If this was anybody else, we wouldn’t be here,” Kaito reminded her. Mai knew he was right, but his hand was moving so slowly closer to the join of her thighs that she couldn’t imagine not being surrounded by them. 

She drew in a deep breath and flexed her legs carefully. Slowly, oh so slowly, she lowered her hips, one sharp little cry escaping as a whisper when she felt them both press against her slick entrance. 

Kouta’s hands gripped her waist a little more firmly and Kaito’s hands were suddenly not just on her, but teasing between her legs. He waited until she nodded and still had to ask.

“Ready?” 

His breath was hot against her bare shoulder. Mai shivered. “Kaito. Kouta. I’m ready.”

She dropped her hips and Kaito guided her down, his hand helping to push both of their cocks inside of her as one. 

Mai couldn’t find air.

It stung and she felt so overfull that breathing might have pushed them out, and she couldn’t have that. She didn’t want that. Her whole body was shaking with exertion as she pushed down, taking more of them in slowly, even more slowly as she kept going. She couldn’t hear them moaning, just felt their heat burning her from the inside out, and when Kaito’s hand let go and they were still inside her she knew they were hers for as long as they lived.

Kouta kissed her desperately, his tongue swiping her lip and taking her by complete surprise. As Mai tried to breathe again so that she could return his kiss, the hand on her stomach dropped. Kaito’s thumb rounded against her clitoris and that’s when her back arched. Her shoulder hit Kaito square in the chest and she lost all sense of everything for a moment, the slight change of angle changing everything inside her.

She still found herself there, being kissed deeply by one boy as the other toyed with her clit as the moments ticked by. She could feel herself slowly begin to relax as their body heat warmed the rest of her. 

Mai placed her hands on Kouta’s shoulders. He dug into her hip with his thumbs. Kaito snorted and rolled his hips tentatively.

Starbursts clouded her vision. Kouta was moaning like she’d never heard before and - oh, Mai could feel his cock twitching as Kaito did it again. She could feel him swear into her hair, too, and when he rocked his hips upward the third time she moved to meet him. 

Their thrusts weren’t deep, but every short roll of their hips ground into her and left them all speechless. The tiny noises they spilled overlapped and harmonized as Kouta began to match Kaito’s thrusts. They ground into each other and Mai simultaneously and she pushed deeper into them both for more. 

She’d gone lightheaded and she didn’t care. Kouta looked like he was struggling when he kissed her again, pulling her hips down to make the thrust deeper and more intense. Mai’s resulting moan made Kaito slam harder into her and it began again, the both of them in beautiful tandem. She squeezed around them to see what it was like and oh, it was bliss to hear them react and feel both of them inside her move as one.

Kaito’s sleeve was rough against her ribs. Mai gasped so when he surprised her by cupping one breast and pinching her nipple that she took Kouta’s breath away too. 

“Mai,” he was panting. Or maybe it was Kaito? They both kept trying to say her name as she moved with them and moaned deeply. She wanted more. She needed more, more of their bodies, their touch, themselves… 

And then they thrust again, both of them in the same movement, and the little sounds she was making got loud.

Kaito bit her shoulder and hissed through his teeth when he came, spilling and twitching deep inside of Mai’s body. His fingers kept working against her clit and she came too, shuddering hard with one hand curled tightly in Kouta’s hair and the other thrown behind her head, dug into Kaito’s hair. Her nails scratched their scalps and neither complained. Kouta didn’t last any longer, with Mai’s body squeezing his climax from him as he gave into the pleasure.

She didn’t know who had pulled out first, or if they had done it together, just that it stung too and that she could feel the proof of that wild romp wet against her thighs. She had fallen over sideways on the bed, unable to speak. Kaito and Kouta joined her, the two of them breathing almost as hard as she was, and the last thing Mai really remembered before falling asleep was that they both placed one hand possessively on her same thigh and curled against her. 

Mai awoke to find them asleep some time later, Kouta’s head on her right shoulder and Kaito’s on the left. Her smile was as weak as the rest of her, but she somehow slipped her hands away from her sides to pet the boys’ hair fondly before she fell back to dreaming. 

At least for awhile, their Zawame was at peace.


End file.
